1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor pad for an intravenous catheterization connector, and, more particularly, to an anchor pad for use with a triple-lumen connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very common in the treatment of patients to utilize intravenous ("IV") catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the bloodstream. In many cases, and particularly with respect to cardiac therapy, the IV catheter is introduced into a central line or a larger vein located close to the patient's heart. In such circumstances, long term infusion typically requires that the catheter remain in place for many days. In order to secure such a central line IV catheter in position at the injection site, the IV tubing is commonly mounted on a thin flexible pad or seat which is then sutured to the patient's skin. This combination of tubing and pad comprises a connector to which one or more other IV supply lines having compatible connectors can be attached. In one example, a triple-lumen connector sold under the brand name ARROW.RTM. provides three separate supply lines for secondary IV fluids or manual injection sites.
A number of problems, however, have arisen with respect to such central line connectors such as the triple-lumen connector described above. First, suturing the pad to the patient's skin is painful. Also, with the passage of time, the sutures frequently tear through the soft plastic material comprising the seat of the connector, thus permitting movement of the connector in the injection site and adding to the pain and discomfort of the patient. Even if they do not tear, the sutures may loosen to such an extent that 2 to 3 mm of movement occurs in and out of the injection site. This movement is not only painful to the patient, but also fosters bacteria infections at the site. It is estimated that there are approximately 50,000 catheter infections per year, many of which are due to problems such as those described above.
Thus, there is a need for a more secure means for attachment of a central line catheter to the body of the patient at the injection site.